


Hello Near

by BlackPhoenixRavyn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ghosts, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPhoenixRavyn/pseuds/BlackPhoenixRavyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near is thinking of Mello after he is killed by Takada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Near

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the song.  
> The song is "Hello" by Evanescence

**Hello Near**

 

_ Playground school bell rings again Rain clouds come to play again _

            Mello sat in the swing on the playground within the gates of the Orphanage that he grew up in. His eyes watching the sky as gray clouds slowly moved in filling the air with the scent of rain. He was not quite sure why he was there to begin with or what he was waiting for only that he needed to see someone. But he was beginning to get pissed off at the fact that all the other children were running past him not realizing he was there.

_ Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

            Near could not hold the tears back when he was told that the body that was found at the wheel of the truck that Takada had been found in had been that of Mihael Keehl. Now he was on a flight back to Wammy's so that Mello and Matt could be buried next to their predecessor with Gevanni as his escort.

            When the plane landed the coffins were placed in the back of the hearse that Near chose to ride in alone. Gevanni tried to argue but was cut short with a glare from the white haired boy that could have rivaled Mello's. Once Near was alone the tears he was holding back broke free sobbing at the loss of the one person he truly loved and trusted.

            “What’s the matter sheep boy missing me already?” Near's head snapped up at the sound of Mello's voice and the sound of cracking chocolate. But when he looked up he was alone in the back seat only causing the tears to fall harder, “Mello” he whispered back. By the time the hearse reached the orphanage Near had cried himself to sleep and was still whispering Mello's name in his sleep. Gevanni just shook his head, picked Near up and carried him in to the room that he would be staying in till the services were over.

            When Near woke up it was pouring out and the sun was going down but he just wanted to be alone so he left his room heading for the playground. Once he was there what he saw shocked him, there sitting in the swing was a transparent Mello who was just smirking at him. “Mello.”

_ Hello _

“Hello Near.” Mello just stood form his spot now knowing why he was there now and walked over to the albino boy and even thought he was transparent Near felt his warm hand on his cheek wiping away the tears that Near did not realize had begun to fall again.

_ If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream _

            Near smiled at Mello but the chocolate addict could see that something in his albino rival had broken and was not the genuine smile that he normally got when they would meet. But both knew that their time here was short and they had to make do with the time they had.

_ Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide Don't cry _

            So Near brought his hand up to trace over the scar that ran along the left side of the ex-mafia boss's face a tear escaping knowing it had been his fault it had happened in the first place. Mello just grabbed the boy's hand bringing it to his lips as the memory of when they were both children here at Wammy's flashed through both of their minds. To a time when a bunch of the other boys had been picking on Near and he had run to this very spot only to find Mello there. He was going to run away again when Mello grabbed him and pulled him behind the blonde's body hiding the albino child from the others.

            When they had asked about the boy Mello told them to fuck off like he always did causing them to scatter. That was the day that Near became dependent on Mello always hiding behind the blonde when the others tried to hurt him and Mello would always lie to them to keep the boy safe. Then he would wipe always the tears away when Near would cry from the pain the others had caused with a soft whisper of 'Don't cry I'm here now'

_ Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday _

Near was pulled back to the present moment when he felt Mello's lips on his own. It only took the white haired boy a second to respond to the kiss making it deeper until Mello pulled back gently caressing Near's face as he said, “I will see you on the other side my love.”

Near felt his heart shatter as he uttered one last 'I love you Mello' before Mello's transparent form disappeared from his sight. The next day the funeral was held and Near did not show any emotion as Mello and Matt's coffins were lowered into the graves next to L's. But as everyone left and Near was walking to the car where Gevanni was waiting to take him back to Japan Near let a small found smile cross his lips as he heard Mello's voice on the wind “I will always be with you in your memories my love.” “I know my love, I know.” Near whispered back “What was that sir?” “Nothing Gevanni let's get back we still have to capture Kira.” With one last look the car drove way leaving Near with the last image of Mello leaning against the tree they shared their first kiss under smiling lovingly at the boy.

 ***** the end *

           

**Author's Note:**

> I know this in not the best but I am more of a Mello/Matt fan then I am a Mello/Near fan and I think it shows. This was a random story the plot bunnies had been gnawing on my ankles to write for a while so I did to get them off my case. Hope you all like it and let me know what you think please? Thank you for reading!


End file.
